What Really Happened
by Allen's Matchmaker
Summary: " Allen laugh for me . . . one more time," Neah was fighting back tears, holding his child in his hands. I also knew that he hadn't meant for his voice to break, but he could hardly help it; the picture they made looked so broken.-I have no idea how this story made it here. . . I'll probably edit the chapter/s along the way. Warning: SLOW Update possibilities!


Unbetaed (will later be edited)

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man and this was made on a whim.

Mana's point of view.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

_**A single rose left to remember**_

_** As a single tear falls from his eye**_

_"Mana, Uncle Mana! We'll be alright. I promise you," The red-brown rich haired child looked at me, smiling. "Papa will come for sure."_

_"Allen, please don't do this. Please listen to your Uncle Mana," I whispered pleadingly. I couldn't move, I tell you. Allen was born with strange abilities, and he always uses them for good, but no, this wasn't good. Allen shouldn't sacrifice himself for me. I was his uncle for God's sake! "Allen, Papa will be sad if something were to happen to you, you know that right?"_

_"But," I watched Allen, my brother Neah's son, walk bravely towards the Noahs. They had come to kill us, of course, claiming to free their dear brother fourteenth from the burdens of the 'filthy' humans. I should have known. Neah should have known. __**We** should have known. N__ow here they are, destroying my brother's happiness, and pride._

_Neah's house was in tattered; the walls were savagely ripped, the furniture smashed and scattered on the floor, and where Reina, Neah's wife and Allen's mother, lay dead; her lovely blue dress coated with blood. Empty sockets that used to hold the sparkling silver eyes that now rolled in the floor right next to her cut opened body stared into space._

"_But Mana, Mama's already dead. I have no one else but you here. I won't let you die, I promise." Allen said as he kept on walking towards his death. He stopped when he was one and a half feet away from one of them and looked up._

_God! How I wished I could move and grab him closer; I am trapped and protected by Allen's abilities, or gifts if you prefer. Allen had created a small force field around me with a good deal of his energy that he could have used to run. As a result, none of the Noahs' supposedly deadly attacks hit any vital parts. None of them noticed of course, too intent in their torture of Reina. In other words, I was safe and Allen wasn't._

"_Ooh~! So this Neah's son! He is cute, no wonder he spent so much time with him. Probably spoiled him of course." Said the middle-aged blonde Noah nearest him, bending down and tracing Allen's face gently. Allen didn't flinch. Even though I can only see his back, I could picture him glaring at them with cold, darkened silver eyes._

_I wondered what he thought of them now; did he hate them? Was Allen disgusted? Did he want revenge or did he just let it go? After all, Allen wasn't the type to hold deep grudges; he was the pure emblem of the purest pure._

"_He is. Look at the kid, he has a lot of guts, or rather, stupidity." One of them loomed over Allen, smiling in a care free way. He reached out to pet Allen's hair, but Allen stepped back and their hands fell._

"_Hmm. . . . Judging by his height, he's about four years old. If I remember, it was four years ago that Neah started to spend less time with us right?" Asks the red-haired tall female Noah._

_"Too bad, human. We have to, or else your father Neah would always bear you as burden, along with his human brother." sneered one of them from the left. No, not him! The Noah with the black and red hair._

"_Leave Mana alone." A chill, icy tone flowed out from Allen's mouth, and he looked at them with a fire in his eyes you knew you just can't simply extinguish._

_A few of them blinked at this, surprised, even the sneer faced Noah. There was something in the way Allen had carefully layered the threat and the way he said it in perfect non-childish voice that just took the breath out of you. It gave you a certain type of foreboding that wouldn't settle so easily; they probably hadn't expected that running their way._

"_Too bad, Little Allen-chan~ But we have to kill you both." Came the sickly sweet response._

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't be doing that." Was my usually sweet little nephew's response, and with that threw a hidden concentrated sphere towards the trespassers even I hadn't seen, slamming half of them into the wall and the rest sprawled in the ground with the sheer force of it._

_Uh-oh! Seems like Allen's Noah genes are dominant too much he can produce a Noah worthy weapon out of dark matter._

"_I won't let you harm him."_


End file.
